Tinman: The Untold Chapters
by Fire Redhead
Summary: Just some fluff to stuff the seams of my Tinman story. More cute interactions between Ironhide and Annabelle Lennox. Enjoy!
1. Walking with a Weapon

_**A/N: Ugh. My brain is so random and shifty with its ideas. One day it's smut, the next angst, a dash of crack fic, then fluffy cuteness, with a sprinkling of violence. I just need these ideas to SLOW down and quit pestering me when I've already got WAY too many stories still brewing! Well today it's fluffy cuteness that wants attention, so here we go. **_

_**Note: This won't be a full blown story…more like fluff to stuff the seams of Tinman. I'll be writing chapters as new situations come to me.**_

**Tinman: the Untold Chapters**

"**Walking with a Weapon"**

_Set approximately when Annabelle is almost 3 years old…_

It was a sunny afternoon on the Lennox farm. Will was in the garage, trying to complete one of the "Honey Do" jobs Sara had been begging him to finish, which happened to be repainting said garage. The soldier complied, knowing the task was long overdue. He gathered the house painting supplies and began to situate his ladder. Luckily for him Sara had managed to get most of the scraping done while he was overseas so all he had to do was paint and scrape the eaves. Not the most fun of jobs. Paint brushes stuffed in his back jean pocket and a paint-can in hand, the man climbed up the ladder to begin. He hadn't made two strokes when a large shadow fell over him.

"Hey, Ironhide." he greeted, not even bothering to look.

The Autobot tipped his head, **"What are you doing?"**

"Oh, painting the garage. It has needed it for a long time." the man explained.

Ironhide observed the garage and the man, **"Do you require assistance?"**

"Nope. I'm good."

"**That ladder does not seem sufficiently sturdy."** the mech mentioned.

Knowing this was going to turn into yet another one of Ironhide's over-concerned analyses of his personal safety and efficiency, Will decided to cut him off, "_Thank you_ for your concern Ironhide, but I'll be just fine."

The Autobot huffed quietly but decided to take the hint, **"Very well then. I am going to patrol the outer rim of your property. I will be back shortly."**

Will saluted with his brush, "Ok. Keep up the good work."

As the black guardian paced across the farmyard the screen door squeaked open and Annabelle ran out with Sara behind her.

"Thank you Will!" the woman smiled when she saw her husband painting.

Annabelle looked up, "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Annie." he waved down to her.

While Sara began talking to Will about the painting job at hand, Annabelle peeked through the gate and immediately spotted the hulking form of Ironhide marching away from the house. She smiled broadly, thrust open the gate, and dashed after him. In her mind there was nothing more fun than getting Ironhide to play with her, albeit he was a three-ton, battle mech with more destructive force than an entire division of tanks.

"Ironhide!" she chirped as she ran between his great stomping feet.

The big black mech froze immediately, his sensors scanning wildly for the tiny presence. Every time the child came close to him warning lights would literally go off in his head. The Lennox's daughter was so small and quick-moving his ultimate dread was he'd accidentally step on her. He made it a personal promise and a top priority to mind his steps and _never_ harm her—even if by accident. Unfortunately for Ironhide, Annabelle didn't make his vow easy. The child didn't seem to fathom the potential danger the giant mech posed to her.

Annabelle stood between his feet with wide eyes of wonderment. To her the Autobot was the biggest thing in the world and to gain his undivided attention was her greatest joy.

"Hi!" she beamed up at him.

His horned head tilted down with flashing blue optics.

The mech frowned sternly, **"Annabelle…"**

"Hi!" she repeated.

"**Annabelle **_**what**_** have I told you about coming so close to me without my knowledge?"** he chided.

The little girl shifted from foot to foot, "Don't."

"**That's right. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." **he pointed at the house, **"Now…go back to your mother."**

A mist entered the girl's eyes, "But…I wanna play with you."

"**Oh. Umm..."** Ironhide grunted uncomfortably, **"Perhaps later. I must make my rounds of the property."**

"I help?" she asked with great hope.

"**Well…I…"**

"Pleeease?" the child begged.

The Autobot looked around, **"I don't think you could keep up with me."**

She pouted noticeably, "I wanna go with you! Please?"

"**Umm…"**

"Please Ironhide? PLEASE?" her begging intensified.

Ironhide tried to think of some excuse to deter her, but that pleading shimmer in her wide blue eyes was enough to bend his resilient will.

"**Oh…very well."** he relented.

Annabelle clapped her hands and then lifted them, "Pick me up! Pick me up!"

The weapons specialist hesitated. He'd never held Annabelle before. Sure, he'd removed her from his foot when she decided to climb on him, but he never lifted her more than a foot off the ground. To be honest it was another disturbing notion that plagued his processors. _**What if he dropped her? What if he squeezed too hard?**_

"Pick me up! Please?" Annabelle demanded, completely oblivious to his worries.

As he was debating the action in his mind, he recalled what Will had said the day they talked under the oak tree, _"Sara and I trust you with us and Annabelle. You just have to learn to trust yourself. Relax a little."_

Releasing some built up heat from his air vents, the black guardian knelt down and placed his hand on the ground. Annabelle wasted no time scrambling into his massive palm. Ironhide waited, mentally preparing himself. With great care the Autobot curled his fingers as a barrier and stood up. The child squealed with delight when she rose twenty feet off the ground within a couple seconds. She didn't appear the least bit afraid, but Ironhide was feeling like he'd dropped out his engine.

_**So far, so good.**_

"Annie? Annie!" Sara began to call when she noticed her daughter wasn't in the yard anymore.

Habitually, Ironhide returned to the house.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" Annabelle waved from the lofty height in Ironhide's hand.

Sara's eyes widened. Her subtle reaction unsettled Ironhide. He hoped he hadn't overstepped his bounds by holding the child. The parents might not like the idea of their daughter being up so high and in his powerful hands. Ironhide approached the house and readied himself for a reprimand.

"What are you doing up there Annie?" Will asked with a playful smile.

"I go with Ironhide!" she announced.

Sara seemed mildly concerned, "Where exactly are you going?"

"**I will be patrolling the outer rims of your property."** Ironhide pointed as he explained.

Though Will didn't appear concerned, Ironhide could immediately tell Sara was worried for her daughter. Whether it was because of him or because of something else the Autobot couldn't be sure. The little girl was becoming a burning coal in his hand.

_**Perhaps this wasn't a good idea?**_

"**If…you do not wish Annabelle to go with me I can leave her here."** he offered bending down to give the child back to her mother.

Annabelle immediately embraced one of his fingers shouting, "NO! NO! Wanna go with Ironhide! WANNA GO!"

The woman at last said, "No it's fine. You don't mind taking her?"

"**Umm…as long as **_**you**_** don't mind."** he answered carefully.

"I don't mind. Just have her back for her nap at 3:00." the mother nodded.

Ironhide stood back up again, **"Affirmative."**

Annabelle rocked in his hand as she pointed, "Go! Go!"

"Annie! You be good for Ironhide!" her mother called after them. "And BE careful!"

The mech turned and walked down the driveway to the forested area behind the Lennox farm. He always made a point of patrolling the surrounding area of the Lennox's secluded homestead. There could be enemies hiding in the tree or some other threat. Anyway, it was something to do besides stand around. But now he had the challenge of taking Annabelle with him.

The little girl was beside herself with excitement as her guardian carried her away from the house and into the trees beyond. Ironhide was tall enough that many of the tree branches were in reach so Annabelle reached up and snagged a handful of leaves as they passed by. Like throwing green confetti she pitched the leaves into the air, many of which flew into the grill on Ironhide's chest and into his face. The black mech quirked a brow at the strange behavior, but said nothing.

Another branch came into range and Annabelle snatched some more leaves to throw.

Finally Ironhide had to ask, **"What are you doing?"**

Annabelle looked back at him and was about to answer but she giggled instead. Ironhide had a big leaf on his nose plate.

He tipped his head, **"What?"**

She pointed to his nose and giggled.

"**Huh? What is it?"** Ironhide didn't understand her point.

Then she pointed at her own nose, "Leaf!"

Making an educated guess, Ironhide touched his nose plate and found the source of her amusement. Annabelle giggled even harder. The mech pitched the offending vegetation, grumbling.

Ironhide continued his walk through the trees until his sensors detected movement nearby. The great Autobot stopped and leaned up against a sizeable tree in a sneaking combative stance. He focused on the movement and increased the visibility provided by his heat vision.

_**A threat? A Decepticon?**_

Then his optics found the source. Three deer were bounding away through the woods, causing a crashing stir. The Autobot relaxed and stepped away from the tree.

"**There is no need to worry Annabelle it was only…"** he looked in his hand only to find it empty. "**Annabelle?!"**

Ironhide's Spark crackled with panic. _**Where was she?**_ He feverishly turned his hands over. Then he lifted his feet, spinning in a frenzied circle to find her. _**Did he accidentally drop her? Where did she go? HOW could he have LOST her? **_

"Look at me! Look at me!" Annabelle's little voice crowed.

Ironhide followed her voice and spotted her nestled in a large fork of the tree he'd leaned against. She must've climbed over into the tree when he was fixated on the non-threat.

"**Annabelle!"** he barked, quickly reaching out for her.

"Tweet! Tweet!" Annabelle chirped like a bird, clearly not seeing anything dangerous about being up a tree.

The Autobot held out his hand, **"Annabelle, come here."**

Ironhide was trying to figure out the safest way to extract her from the tree if she failed to comply. He might have to uproot the whole thing.

"I'm a bird!" Annabelle flapped her hands.

Ironhide grimaced, hoping the child's imaginings of being a bird wouldn't prompt her to try "flying".

He pressed his open hand to the tree with insistence, **"Annabelle, come to me."**

Then she said the one thing he hated to hear, "No."

Ironhide narrowed his optics at the willful child, **"Don't tell ME no. Come here so we can finish the patrol."**

"No!" she scrunched her face stubbornly. "Don't wanna!"

One of the mechanisms on the side of Ironhide's jaw rotated with a grinding noise. His left cannon hummed, lighting up slightly.

"Annabelle…" his deep voice warned.

As a finality the child hugged the tree trunk. Ironhide felt his temper rise but quickly smothered it. He couldn't pry her off; not without hurting her. He COULD uproot the whole tree, but he'd risk harming her in that manner too. Force wasn't the answer. He'd have to approach the situation with some…finesse.

_**How would Optimus handle this?**_

After a quick decision, Ironhide uncharacteristically opted for a psychological course of action. He removed his hand and slowly walked away. Out of the corner of his optics he could see the shocked look on Annabelle's face and as he moved further from her he could detect a rise in her heart rate. She was getting anxious.

Ironhide hadn't walked five steps when Annabelle suddenly shouted, "IRONHIDE!"

He stopped and glanced over his hefty shoulder.

"Ironhide! Come _back_!" she cried, eyes welled with tears, "Come back!"

The black Autobot returned promptly and offered a hand to her again. This time the child eagerly crawled over into his hand. He stroked her back to console her quiet sniffles.

"**Good** **youngling**." he smirked. "**Are you ready to resume our patrol?"**

She nodded and Ironhide began to walk again. Ironhide continued his patrol, walking further from the Lennox farm until he came to the creek that weaved through the further reaches of the property.

"Creek!" Annabelle pointed.

"**Yes. That is the creek."** the Autobot confirmed.

"Want down!"

"**We have not yet completed our patrol."** was Ironhide's curt answer.

"Want DOWWWN!" Annabelle whined.

The black mech grimaced at the irritating noise but decided a short break would not hurt. He gingerly knelt down and allowed Annabelle to scoot out of his hand and run toward the water. Ironhide reached out quickly and snagged the back of her T-shirt with his fingers. She kicked, trying to free herself.

"No! Ironhide!" she protested.

"**I do not want you to get in that water."** he said firmly.

Annabelle began to whimper; the start of a cry.

"_**BUT…**_**"** Ironhide relented, **"You may explore. Just do NOT get in the water."**

The cry stopped, "K."

The guardian released the tiny girl and she kept to the sandy, grassy "shore" of the creek. Often the Lennoxes ventured to this particular creek and allowed their daughter to explore in their sight. So he saw no harm in letting her hunt for "treasures", as she called them. Ironhide stood watch, scanning the area while keeping an intent sensor array on Annabelle and her activities. The blonde skirted the edge of the water, looking in the murky shallows.

_[KREE! SPLASH!]_

Annabelle jumped with surprise when she startled a bullfrog into the water.

"Frog!" she exclaimed.

She moved further down the bank

_[KREE! KREE! SPLASH!]_

Two more bullfrogs bailed for the safety of the creek. It soon became a laughter-filled game of scaring the bug-eyed creatures into the water. Annabelle ran up and down the bank until all of the frogs in that stretch were hiding in the creek. Ironhide wasn't sure what prompted the little girl's strange actions. _**Did she intend to catch the little amphibians and if she DID catch one what would she do with it? Did humans consume frogs?**_

As he contemplated the activity, Ironhide's left cannon hummed and slowly turned.

Annabelle immediately noticed the monstrous weapon's activity and pointed at it curiously, "What that?"

"**What's what?" **

The child pointed to his left cannon, "That!"

"**Oh."** Ironhide held up the prized weapon in question so she could see it, **"This is my plasma injected, de-atomizing pulse cannon with...."**

Annabelle scrunched her face with confusion at the big words.

Ironhide noticed her puzzlement and quickly formulated a simpler explanation, **"Um…it's a really **_**big**_** gun."**

"I touch it?"

"**NO."** Ironhide stated a bit louder than he wanted.

Annabelle visibly jumped at his loud tone.

The mech quieted his voice and lowered the weapon, **"It is VERY dangerous Annabelle. It is not for touching."**

"Oh." was the tiny reply.

The "frog scaring" game over, Annabelle began to search for freshwater clam shells and other "treasures". She scampered to and fro until she found something of interest near an old stump. As reached down near the tree stump a harsh buzzing sound made her head snap up. A few feet in front of her was a rattlesnake, coiled in a defensive ball and flicking its black forked tongue. Annabelle had never seen a rattlesnake before, but an instinctual fear rose up in her chest from the serpent.

Even as Ironhide heard the foreboding sound the child screamed at the top of her lungs, "SNAKE!"

Annabelle was about to scream her warning again when suddenly silver and black fingers wrapped around her and yanked her skyward. Annabelle gasped at the sensation of vertigo, but was relieved by her guardian's quick actions. Humming loudly with a dull whine the massive cannon on Ironhide's left arm cocked forward, glowing with blue light. With a rumbling in his chest, Ironhide dealt his verdict—the only punishment for anything that threatened the life of his charge. Annabelle flinched as Ironhide's cannon spat crackling, blue plasma from its barrel and completely engulfed the snake, the stump, and everything in the five foot circle around it. A brief explosion of dirt and smoke followed and when the dust settled Annabelle saw only a black crater where the snake and stump had once been. Her Autobot guardian scanned the crater again, ensuring he'd destroyed the threat and finally powered down his cannon. Then he scanned Annabelle to make sure she was unharmed. He found no injury. It suddenly occurred to the old Autobot that he was now holding the Lennox child again. He honestly hadn't thought about it, he just reacted. Yet, somehow he hadn't hurt her.

"Snake gone?" Annabelle asked timidly staring at the smoking crater.

Ironhide nodded, **"Yes."**

"You…kill it?" she confirmed in that quiet almost disbelieving tone.

"**Yes. It is terminated."**

"K." she nodded. "We go home now?"

The Autobot nodded, **"Yes. I believe our patrol is finished for the day**."

Slowly he rose and marched back to the Lennox farm. When he arrived, he could see Will putting away his painting supplies.

The man waved, "Did you two have a good time?"

Annabelle nodded vigorously as Ironhide knelt down and deposited the girl in her father's arms. The man propped his daughter on his hips, staring into her honest face.

The child pointed back at Ironhide, "Ironhide kill a snake!"

Will looked up at the Autobot, but said with mock disbelief, "He _did_?"

"Yeah!" Annabelle lifted her hands, "His big gun go BOOM and snake gone!"

Ironhide shifted, knowing Lennox had ordered him not to use his cannons on the local wildlife. However, the situation seemed to call for it.

"Well that was very brave of him." Will admitted, stroking his daughter's hair. "You've had a big day. Let's go have a nap."

Oddly the child didn't argue as she normally did. The whole "patrol" had worn her out.

Before Will walked over to the house he asked Annabelle, "What do you say to Ironhide?"

The little girl waved, "Thank you Ironhide."

"**You are welcome, Annabelle."** Ironhide remembered the exchange this time.

That funny warmth moved through his Spark chamber again. It had certainly been an eventful patrol.


	2. Nightmares, Stories and Lullabies

**Tinman: the Untold Chapters**

"**Nightmares, Stories, and Lullabies"**

_A week or two after Ironhide returns home from his recovery…_

From the driveway below Ironhide could see the light in Annabelle's room was still on. Sara's silhouette was clearly visible as she was sitting on the side of the bed reading Annabelle her bedtime story—an interesting human ritual very akin to the Cybertronian custom of retelling old stories of their history. It was one of the few cultural traits they shared. However, the human stories were often far-fetched and downright ludicrous. Talking pigs who could build houses only to have them blown down by an evil wolf? A kitten named Frieda Fuzzypaws who refused to eat her vegetables? Boa constrictors devouring laundry?

Ironhide just didn't understand how humans came up with such ridiculous plots and characters. But, whatever their reasoning, Annabelle was enthralled by these stories and it seemed the more preposterous they were the more she liked them. Every night Ironhide would listen from the driveway to the stories Sara and Will read to their daughter. Tonight's story was something called, "Cinderella".

"…Cinderella and her handsome prince were married and they lived happily ever after. The end." Sara concluded, "Ok Annie, time to sleep."

"Another mommy. Another." Annabelle requested.

Sara shook her head, "No Annie. It's late. I'll read you another one tomorrow before naptime, ok?"

"K." the girl relented in a quiet voice.

The woman kissed her child on the forehead and was about to turn off the light when—

"Wait mommy!" Annabelle cried.

"What baby?"

"Check."

Sara sighed, "Annie there are NO Decepticons under your bed or in your closet."

Ironhide tensed upon hearing those words. He'd only been back from his recovery on the Autobot base for about a week and had no idea Annabelle was having these fears. Of course…he should've expected it. Annie and Sara both had survived a terrifying ordeal at the hands of the Decepticons, how _couldn't_ she still wonder if they would come back? It was a fear he faced almost every day. But what disturbed him even more was that Annabelle feared their presence now even with him in the driveway.

_**Had Annabelle subtly lost faith in him and his protecting abilities?**_

The bitter sting of his failure still haunted him. He'd promised to protect her from the Decepticons, but he failed and she was captured. It was a miracle she wasn't harmed but it didn't change the fact that he failed her, pure and simple. Now, he had to earn back her faith in him and he would do whatever it took to achieve that.__

"Check." Annabelle whimpered.

Just as Sara was about to grant her request, Ironhide transformed and stood up.

"_**I**_** will check to make sure there are no Decepticons."** he announced, peering in the second-story window.

His optics flashed brightly, bathing the room in blue light as he scanned every inch of the house. Annabelle and Sara waited until his optics dimmed.

"**Everything is secure. There are no Decepticons."** he assured.

Sara gestured to the window, "See Annie? Ironhide is here and he'd know if there were any Decepticons. Now, go to sleep."

"K." Annabelle agreed snuggling down into her pillow. "G'nite mommy."

"Good night sweetheart."

"G'nite Ironhide."

"**Good night, Annabelle."**

Ironhide transformed back into his truck mode and waited for the Lennoxes to fall asleep before he himself went into recharge.

…

It was about two in the morning when Ironhide was startled out of recharge by a small, warm body leaning against his front bumper.

"**Wha—?"** he grunted.

Annabelle, in her blue pajamas and bare feet, was hugging his bumper with desperation. Hot tears streamed down her face and plopped onto his chrome.

"Ironhide!" Annabelle sobbed.

"**Annabelle? What is wrong? Are you injured?"** the big truck asked.

The little girl gripped his bumper crying, "Don't leave! Don't go away Ironhide!"

"**Leave?"** the old Autobot was puzzled, **"I'm not going anywhere Annabelle."**

"They take you away! They hurt you!" the child continued her fearful tirade.

"**Who?" **

She sniffed, "The Decep-er-cons. They hurt you and take you away."

Ironhide at first couldn't fathom where she would get such a wild idea, but then realized the child must've had a holographic flux…or a "dream" as the humans called it. It appeared from her distraught state to have been a bad dream.

"**Don't worry Annabelle I'm here and no Decepticon is going to take me away."** he reassured her.

She sniffled and nuzzled her cheek into his metal crying in a high pitched voice, "They take you away…"

"**Oh Annabelle, don't cry."** he implored in a soft voice, **"You'll rust my bumper with those tears."**

Annabelle pulled away from his metal and walked over to his driver's side door, "I sleep with you?"

"**Huh? But…you have a bed in the house. I could put you in there."**

She shook her head adamantly, "No. Sleep with you."

It took some personal convincing to accept her request but Ironhide opened his door. He lowered his running board down low enough for the child to step on it and climb inside. Annabelle curled up in the front seat. Her vitals were lowering to a normal state as she calmed down.

"**Are you comfortable?"** Ironhide inquired.

"Uh huh." she snuggled against his black leather, "Tell me a story."

"**A…story?"**

Annabelle nodded, "Yeah."

"**Um…I don't know any human stories."** he admitted.

"Tell me an Autobot story." she requested. "Please?"

Ironhide's processor whirled, trying to figure out a story to tell her that wouldn't frighten her or confuse her. He was pretty good at telling the stories of his battles with his comrades, whether they wanted to hear them or not.

"**Well…uh…I guess…hmm."** the Topkick mumbled as he tried to think of something.

The wet blue eyes watched the lights of his dashboard expectantly.

Ironhide growled with frustration, **"I…I don't know what story to tell."**

"Tell me a story 'bout a princess."

"**A…princess?"**

The blonde nodded.

Ironhide did a very fast scan of "princess-type" stories and out of the blue a story occurred to him; one he hadn't told before.

"**All right. Umm…Many thousands of years ago, on a far away planet called Cybertron, there lived a princess."** he began slowly.

"That where you from!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"**Yes."** Ironhide confirmed.

"What she look like? Was she pretty?"

Ironhide's voice became deeply passionate, **"Oh, yes."**

A holographic projector extended from the CD player and an image of a blue and silver femme with sharp antennae and lean figure appeared.

"**She was the most beautiful femme…**_**er**_**… 'princess' in all the world."** he explained as Annabelle tried to touch the hologram.

"What her name?"

Ironhide paused but allowed the personally sacred name to roll through his deep vocalizer, **"Chromia.**"

There was a long silence until Annabelle frowned impatiently, "Yeah?"

"**Oh…uh…Princess Chromia wasn't your typical princess. She was a warrior too. If there was ever an innocent citizen who needed protected she would always come to the rescue. If there was a battle to be fought she was always there in the thick of it."** he explained.

"She marry a prince like Cinderella?" the child asked.

The Topkick's leather seats seemed to slacken, **"Well…he wasn't a prince, but there was a dark knight she fell in love with. Though, she didn't make it easy for him**."

"What happen?"

"**Well one day while Princess Chromia was helping move a shipment of energy for her people she collided with this handsome dark knight." **

Annabelle smiled, "They kiss?"

"**Uh…no. Actually, she punched the dark knight and told him to watch where he was going."** he sounded embarrassed. **"…Even though the dark knight apologized profusely."**

The girl giggled, "Then what happen?"

"**The dark knight had never seen such a beautiful princess and wanted to know who she was. But…she was gone before he could ask."** he explained, **"It wasn't until much later that the dark knight saw Princess Chromia again at the firing range, honing her weapon skills. The dark knight tried to impress her with his shooting skills and weapons, but she didn't seem to notice. He tried to talk to her but he just couldn't get the words out."**

"He shy?" Annabelle asked.

"**Well…not usually. But Princess Chromia was so beautiful he just didn't know what to say."** Ironhide explained sheepishly. **"He didn't want to sound stupid."**

"She talk to him?"

"**Not at first, but then Princess Chromia's friend Elita One appeared. Elita One knew the dark knight because she was bonded to the dark knight's best friend. She introduced them and from then on they developed a special bond."**

"Did Princess Chromia marry the dark knight?" Annabelle inquired.

Ironhide thought but decided, **"Umm…yes. In a way…"**

"They have any kids?"

The whole truck fell silent and tense. Innocent the question was, but the answer was the tenderest spot in the weapons specialist's Spark.

"**No…"** was the sad reply.

"Why not?"

"**It just… never happened."** Ironhide said with a far off sadness.

He'd never spoken of it to anyone, but Ironhide had always wanted Sparklings…bunches of them. No one would have ever guessed it from his coarse, reserved demeanor but he wanted to help create Chromia's Sparklings. But the war prevented any of those fond desires to come true. Neither he, nor Chromia had wanted to subject a Sparkling to the horrors brought to Cybertron from their war.

"They live happily ever after?" Annabelle interrupted his thought.

Ironhide knew the answer but frankly, he didn't want to continue with the story. The unexpected pain it brought was more than he wanted to bear.

"**Yes. Yes they did."** he lied. **"Now, how about you go to sleep?"**

The driver's seat tilted all the way back forming a nice flat bed for her.

Annabelle curled up and then asked, "Sing me a song."

"**Umm…Autobots can't sing."**

"Please?"

Ironhide certainly couldn't sing and there was no way in the Pit he was going to attempt it. However, being blessed with a radio that captured every channel he knew he could "recruit" a song for the request. He scanned the airwaves for something gentle, something to lull the child to sleep. At last he found something even with the exact title _Lullaby_. He warmed the seat and filled his speakers with the gentle acapella.

_Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby_

Know though I must leave, my child  
That I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby

And all love through darkness  
Don't you ever stop believing  
With love forlorn  
With love you'll find your way  
My love

The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
_I will sing this lullaby_

Yes I will sing this lullaby©

As the song ended gently, Ironhide could feel the slowing gentle pulse of Annabelle's heart against his seat. She was still awake but fading gradually into dreamland. He kept silent, knowing she'd drift off. It was strange feeling the small pulsation of the warm tiny body inside him.

"Love you, Ironhide." she yawned.

The lights of his dashboard dimmed. Annabelle trusted him absolutely, no matter what had happened before. It was such a reassurance to him that his earlier sadness was quelled. He'd never had Sparklings and he wasn't sure if he ever would or if he would ever see his Spark mate again. Yet this tiny human child seemed to bandage that gaping void long torn into his Spark. The peace it brought slowly lulled him into recharge.

_**A/N: The song is called "Lullaby" by Josh Groban, one of the most gorgeous male voices in all music. I just love the sound of it and thought it fit well for the scene.**_


	3. Wee Surprises

**Tinman: the Untold Chapters**

"**Wee Surprises"**

_Set shortly after the last chapter…_

Annabelle was crying in her room. Ironhide could hear it all the way across the farm yard. It was a pitiful sound, one the guardian never wanted to hear. He set down his cleaning tools and exited his shed to determine what the child was upset about. As he drew closer he could hear Will comforting her in a soft voice. But this cry wasn't from the scraping of a knee or being told "no" by her parents, this was a forlorn sobbing of worry.

Ironhide peeked in the window, **"What is wrong?"**

Will, holding his daughter in his lap, turned to the Autobot, "Well…we can't find Sprinkles."

The Autobot frowned, **"I haven't seen the rodent."**

To be perfectly honest, Ironhide never looked for Annabelle's cat unless to make sure he wasn't going to run over it. He'd already had a close shave once and if something had happened to the fuzzy pet he didn't want to be to blame.

"None of us have for awhile." Will rocked his daughter. "Shh. Shh. It's all right Annie."

"NO!" the child cried out, "Sprinkles…" Her watery blue eyes met Ironhide's, "Ironhide can you find Sprinkles?"

"**Umm…"**

"Please?" she begged, "_You_ can find anything."

The Autobot set his jaw. It was true he had very sensitive scanning devices but the cat could be anywhere. Often times it could elude his sensors and Ironhide still had no idea how. Not to mention the cat could get into an infinite number of tight, hard to reach places. He'd pretty much have to do an in-depth scan of the entire property to have much success. But, Annabelle had great faith in his abilities.

"**I will try."** he conceded.

Like a soldier on a mission Ironhide began to his scans of the property. For hours he tried infrared, deep thermal imaging, DNA-based scans, and several others but the farm hid no kitty. All he found was the cat's fur in the west window of the garage, some fuzzy mouse toys scattered through the yard, and more fur in various places. But no Sprinkles.

He growled to himself, _**"Where could that little fuzzy pest be?"**_

As the sun began to set, Ironhide returned to the Lennox house to report on his fruitless search. Annabelle and Sara were waiting for him on the porch.

"Ironhide? You find Sprinkles?" Annabelle asked with hope.

He knelt down, **"I'm afraid not Annabelle. I searched the entire perimeter."**

The little girl lowered her head and sniffed sadly.

"We'll look for Sprinkles tomorrow. Let's go to bed." Sara put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Very sad, Annabelle was guided back into the house by her mother. Ironhide didn't give two bolts about the cat, but he cared about Annabelle's feelings. He didn't want to see her sad and worrying—even if it was for a rodent. Tomorrow he would widen his search and he swore he would find Annabelle's kitty after a nice long recharge.

…

_Later in the early dawn…_

_The Cybertronian sky was dark and clear, devoid of warships or smoking rubble. It was pristine and unshaken by the ravages of war. He viewed the spires of the metal cities, towering above the glistening metal roadways. And then he saw her. _

_Chromia._

_Her silver and blue armor shown so wondrously in the artificial lights, illuminating her frame like a celestial deity. She held a plasma pistol in her hand, a large one. Her radiant blue optics lowered their shutters in an amorous 'come hither' expression. Ironhide obeyed the look and took her slender hand, shocking it suavely. She smiled at him and embraced his neck. He could feel her pistol tickling his back as he dipped her forward._

"_**Always the smooth one aren't we?**__" she purred._

"_**Would you have me any other way?"**__ he replied._

_His femme laughed gently and kissed him. It was a wonderful kiss, one he returned with great fervor. He never wanted it to end. Chromia pulled away slowly, playing with his etched audio caps._

"_**Ironhide?"**_

"_**Yes, my sweet spark?"**_

"_**There's something I must tell you."**__ she whispered._

"_**Yes?" **_

_Chromia parted her lips and leaned closer._

SQUEAK!

_Ironhide pulled his head back with confusion._

"_**Huh?"**_

_Chromia opened her mouth again._

MEW!

Ironhide blinked and slowly booted up his optics.

_**Oh…just a wonderful holographic flux.**_

He didn't have what the humans called "dreams" very often but that one had been very pleasant.

_**Why did he come out of recharge and interrupt such a wonderful dream?**_

SQUEAK!

It was in that instant that Ironhide felt a tiny patch of warmth in the front corner of his truck bed. Then he felt another alight on his tailgate. His sensors were fully online when he "saw" Sprinkles balancing on the top of his tailgate.

"**Oh! So **_**there**_** you are. Annabelle has been looking for you."** he stated quietly.

His sensors then detected the black and white cat had something in her mouth—something small and fuzzy. Ironhide's wires went tense.

"**What is that you have?"** he asked even though he knew the animal would give no answer.

MEW! SQUEAK!

The tiny, high-pitched squeaks were coming from the front of his truck bed. Sprinkles made a muffled trilling noise and jumped down into the truck bed, moving toward the sound.

"**Hey! No, no, no! Get out of my bed you nuisance!"** Ironhide demanded sternly, **"Shoo! Shoo!"**

Though he was perfectly capable of destroying the cat with a mere flick of his plating he knew he had to preserve its well-being for Annabelle's sake. Sprinkles padded across the Autobot's bed and then deposited the lump she carried. Ironhide's sensors went wild trying to figure out what she'd put there. He could feel the warmth and then the squirming of little fuzzy bodies.

"**What is that? What are you…?"**

MEW! MEW! SQUEAK!

"**OH NO."** he moaned in horror.

In a nanosecond the weapons specialist speed dialed the Lennox phone to wake them up. It rang a couple times before Will answered.

"_Hello?"_ he croaked.

"**Will, it's Ironhide."**

"_Why are you calling at this hour Hide?"_ the man groaned, _"In fact WHY are you calling at all? You live fifty feet from the house."_

"**Will get out in my shed NOW."** the Autobot demanded intensely.

"_Why? What's wrong?" _

Ironhide squirmed impatiently, **"NOW WILL!"**

The man hung up and before long he was flinging open the shed door, "WHAT?"

"**Get them OUT of my bed Will!"** the black truck barked.

"Get what out of your bed?" the man moved inside and switched on the shed light.

The truck growled deeply in his engine until the man climbed up onto the running board to have a look. There nestled in the corner of the truck bed was Sprinkles with three, newborn kittens crawling all over her. Will blinked sleepily.

"Oh." the man simply stated. "Kittens Ironhide? You're upset about kittens?"

"**Yes, kittens! I want them OUT of my bed!"** the truck snapped.

The former soldier yawned, "Annabelle's going to be very happy to see this."

"**Well I'M NOT!"** the truck grumped. **"Please remove them."**

"Look big guy. I'd love to help you, but it's WAY too early for me to deal with this."

"**The pit-fraggin' slag it is! I want these little rodents out of my bed right now!"** Ironhide revved his engine.

Will groggily stepped down off the running board and trudged back to the door.

"**HEY! Where are you going?" **

"Back to bed." the man succinctly replied.

The truck made a series of irate sputters and grinding noises followed by a string of Cybertronian words—most likely curses.

Will leaned against the door frame before he exited, "Look Ironhide. They're JUST kittens. There is nothing on this planet more harmless than them. I'm going to get some sleep and first thing in the morning I'll move them to another spot. Ok?"

"**WILL! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO THE ALMIGHTY PRIMUS…"** the truck thundered.

"Good night, Ironhide." Will shut the door.

The old Autobot's engine was radiating so much heat he could've fried an egg on his hood.

_**How could Will abandon him like this?**_ _**Now he'd have to spend all night with those squirming scraps of fuzz in his truck bed. It was revolting! It was undignified! It was embarrassing!**_

So Ironhide waited for the sun to rise, threatening revenge on Will and Sprinkles and desperately fighting his urges to eliminate the squatters nestled in his bed.

…

_Morning…_

The door to Ironhide's shed was forcibly flung open by a very excited little girl.

"Ironhide! You found Sprinkles!" she crowed.

The Autobot tried to keep his voice level and not vent his anger on the child, **"Yes."**

Scrambling up on Ironhide's bumper the blonde peeked over the tailgate with a joyous gasp, "KITTENS!"

"**Yes…kittens."** the Autobot grumbled.

Right behind Annabelle entered Sara and Will. Annabelle bounced on the bumper with excitement.

"Mommy! Daddy! Ironhide had kittens!" she proclaimed.

The whole truck arched on its tires, **"WHAT?!"**

Will and Sara stifled their giggles at the announcement.

"Congratulations Ironhide." Sara snickered behind her hand.

The truck turned menacingly at them, **"OH just keep it up Sara. Will is already on my list, don't make me add you as well!" **

"Take it easy big guy." Will held up his hands with placation. "We're going to move the kittens to a new place ok?"

The Autobot grumbled sourly. Sara climbed up into the truck bed with Annabelle to view the new arrivals. There were three kittens suckling on an alert mommy Sprinkles. One of the kittens was black and white just like Sprinkles, the second was all black with a white dot on its head, and the third was a calico.

"Aww." Sara and Annabelle crooned together.

"They're pretty!" Annabelle whispered.

"Yes they are." Sara agreed. "And Sprinkles…what a good mommy. You picked the safest spot on the farm to move your babies."

Sprinkles, deciding her humans were no threat to his babies, laid her head down and kneaded in rhythm as her kittens nursed.

"**Can you PLEASE remove them?"** Ironhide requested despairingly.

Will produced a box lined with an old bath towel and mismatched tube socks, "Just put them in here Sara."

Very gently, Sara plucked up two of the kittens. Their little pink tongues were sticking out and quickly they protested being interrupted from their feeding. Sprinkles meowed and sat up, not liking that her babies were being taken.

"It's ok Sprinkles. We're just going to move them to a better spot." Sara reassured.

In no time the three kittens were placed in the box and Ironhide relaxed.

"**Thank you."** the truck sighed.

"We'll put them in the garage." Will announced, moving away.

Sara, Annabelle, and Sprinkles followed him leaving Ironhide alone. The Autobot was relieved that ordeal was over.

…

Will smirked and cast a side-long glance at his wife, "Did you get it?"

Sara sneakily removed her camera phone from her pocket and showed Will the image of the happy kitty family nesting in Ironhide's truck bed.

"He's going to get you for this you know?" Sara reminded him.

"Maybe. But it'll be worth it." the man smiled mischievously.

_**A/N: Completely inspired by my long list of mommy cats who moved/birthed their babies in the darndest places.**_


	4. If You See the Red Eyes

_**A/N: Honestly this chapter just came to me in the tub and after catching some inspiration from **__**Bookworm Gal's **__**story "Party Time" I just had to proceed. I enjoyed ROTF despite its relatively weak story. One guilty character I came to love was Wheelie. He's like a sleazy little car dealer or just a "fun size" Decepticon you carry in your backpack. I don't know why but I thought he was kinda cute. **_

**Tinman: the Untold Chapters**

"**If You See the Red Eyes…"**

Out in front of the Lennox farm the rumble of a supped up blue and black motorcycle signaled the arrival of Mikaela Banes; Annabelle's two-day babysitter. Normally the Lennoxes could entrust Ironhide with an evening watch of their daughter, but the time frame was too long without someone to cook for Annabelle and Sara believed her daughter could use some "human" interaction. The little girl spent so much time with Ironhide the woman feared she might have problems making human friendships or worse not _want _to develop any. Will had recommended Mikaela because she was already _in_ on their little secret and she was not too far away. Most importantly Ironhide had conceded to their choice of babysitter despite his capabilities being supposedly called into question.

"_**She's acceptable."**_was his response.

Mikaela stuck her helmet on top of her motorcycle tank and dismounted.

"**Hey! Are we there yet?"** a reedy mechanical voice inquired from the side bag.

Mikaela sighed, "Yes, Wheelie we're here."

The tiny robot forcefully threw upon the top of the leather bag with a gasp, **"You know how much I hate ridin' in tight spaces!"**

"Well I couldn't let you run amok in my shop for two days now could I?" she replied.

"**I wouldn't have done nothin' Warrior Goddess! I swear."** he proclaimed.

Mikaela patted his insectoid head with a fond smile, "I know. I know you'd try to be good, but wouldn't you rather come with me instead of being stuck in the shop?"

The newly fixed red eyes lowered on their metallic stalks, **"Well…"**

"Now remember: I want you to stay out here until I tell you it's all right to come out."

"**Uh huh.**"

"And no swearing in front of Annabelle when and IF you meet her." she gave him a stern point.

"**Got it. No bad words in front of kid."**

Mikaela lowered her voice persuasively, "And if you're _real_ good I'll give you some of that premium oil you like so much."

The red optics extended up expressively, **"Not that synthetic junk right?"**

"Right. The good stuff."

Compliantly the former Con settled back down into the side bag and closed the lid, **"Yeah and I'd **_**better**_** get it too for ridin' in this tight ass cargo space you got here."**

"Wheelie…language." the young woman warned.

"**Right! Right…no swearin'. No swearin'."**

Mikaela teased her hair a moment, trying to make herself less wind-blown to make a good impression on the parents. Then she came up on the porch and knocked. Sara Lennox answered the door.

"Hi Mikaela."

"Hi."

"I see you still remember where the place is."

"Annabelle's third birthday was the last time I was here I think." the brunette stated. "And…_a lot_ of stuff as happened since then."

Annabelle appeared behind her mother.

Mikaela bent down, "Well hi Annabelle. Do you remember me?"

The little girl thought a moment, "You came to my birthday party."

"That's right."

"Are you my babysitter?" the child asked.

Mikaela smiled kindly, "That's right. Just us girls until Saturday."

"And Ironhide." the girl proclaimed, knowing Mikaela already knew of the Autobots.

Unseen by the women a pair of red optics poked out of the motorcycle bag looking distinctly terrified before shooting right back inside.

"Yeah. Him too." the young woman agreed. "Where is he anyway?"

Annabelle giggled pointing to the huge shed across the farm yard, "Takin' a nap."

"Oh. Well he probably deserves it as hard as he works." the babysitter agreed.

Sara invited Mikaela inside and gave a quick rundown of rules, bedtimes, where everything was located, and most importantly phone numbers in case of emergencies.

After some goodbyes Will and Sara were out the door and driving away in the other family car.

…

As the evening progressed Annabelle and Mikaela settled down in the living room to watch _Wall-E_, one of Annabelle's current movie favorites because it starred robots. As they watched the cartoon, Mikaela heard the distinct whine of a remote control engine behind them. She turned her head and saw a little blue monster truck through the screen door on the front porch.

"Uh. I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Ok Annie?"

The girl nodded, too focused on the movie to mind. Mikaela got up and moved through the kitchen to the front porch. She closed the kitchen door for some privacy.

"I thought I told you to stay with the motorcycle." she hissed through the screen.

Transforming quietly, Wheelie pressed against the screen like a cat begging to be let inside. His optics were bright and he was shifting from wheel to wheel in a fidgety manner.

"**Please let me in Warrior Goddess!"** he whined.

"Why?"

"**You didn't tell me HE lives here!"** the mini Con hissed angrily.

Mikaela frowned, "You mean Ironhide?"

Wheelie cringed, eye stalks twitching, **"Yeah, HIM."**

"Wheelie, you're an Autobot now. He's an Autobot too. You're on the same side."

The little blue robot was shaking, "**That don't matter! He'll kill me on sight if he knows I'm here!"** he scratched against the screen, **"Please let me in! I can't stay out there! He'll find me for sure! I'll be REAL quiet I promise. You won't even know I'm here."**

Mikaela was about to reassure her friend again when Annabelle entered the kitchen.

"Mikaela? I'm thirsty…" her voice trailed off.

Her eyes got huge when she saw the little red-eyed robot just outside the screen door.

"**Oh hey!" **Wheelie waved, trying to be friendly, **"You must be the kid."**

Before Mikaela could say anything Annabelle screamed long and loud, _"IRONHIDE! DECEPTICON!"_

Wheelie waved his hands wildly, **"NO! NO! Wait! I'm not a…"**

_BAM! CRASH!_

The door to Ironhide's shed flew across the farmyard as he bulled through it like a black freight train. Lights blazing and throwing dirt, the Topkick transformed into the gigantic Autobot weapons specialist. Ironhide executed a perfect combative roll and in an instant he was looming over the Lennox porch, cannons humming like engines of death. Wheelie about leaked every last drop of lubricant from his little body.

He pounded desperately on the screen door, **"LET ME IN! LET ME IN!"**

"**GET OFF the porch Decepticon!"** Ironhide thundered.

Even in his panicked state Wheelie was conditioned to obey the booming orders of his much larger brethren. It's what kept a tiny mech like him alive for so long. The former Con stumbled off the porch is arms up placatingly until he was on the sidewalk in front of the house. Too late he realized the error of such a move. Now he was in the open and free to shoot.

Trembling the tiny mech managed a timid wave, **"H-h-hey…Ironhide. N-n-nice pl-place you're livin' in huh?"**

Ironhide snorted, his cannons revving up, **"Silence you sneaky little punk! How DARE you trespass in my charge's perimeter!"**

"Ironhide! Stop!" Mikaela threw open the screen door.

The giant Autobot's black foot stomped down in front of her, placing Wheelie just inches from being smashed, **"Get back in the house Mikaela. I will deal with this Decepticon scum."**

Wheelie was quaking with terror as he shriveled into a pleading metal ball, **"OH PLEASE Ironhide! Don't kill me! I ain't no Decepticon no more! I swear!"**

The big blue cannon on Ironhide's wrist extended outward menacingly until it was practically covering the little mech's entire shivering frame. Plasma within the barrel crackled with the promise of swift termination.

"**You know what I hate **_**more**_** than sneaky little Spy Cons? **Ironhide's deep voice was deadly.** "LYING, sneaky, little Spy Cons."**

Wheelie was practically sobbing he was so scared.

"**Now WHO sent you? Why are you HERE?"** the black mech demanded angrily.

"**I-I-I-I-I…"** Wheelie stuttered uncontrollably.

"**ANSWER!"**

Suddenly, Mikaela weaved around Ironhide's leg and stood over Wheelie directly in front of Ironhide's deadly weapon, "IRONHIDE! STOP!"

"**Mikaela!"** the weapons specialist pulled his cannon back just slightly, **"GET out of the way! This is NOT your affair."**

"YES it is." the young woman insisted angrily, "Wheelie is with me. _I_ brought him."

"**WHAT?"** was the booming reply.

"Wheelie defected to the Autobots. Don't you remember?"

The weapons specialist suddenly did remember that little memo…but it didn't relax his cannons, nor his desires to terminate anything Decepticon.

"**Don't you know what his function is?"** Ironhide inquired, **"His job is to collect information and relay it to the Decepticon Commanders."**

"Well, he quit." Mikaela insisted, "He works for ME now."

Ironhide was already relaying the occurrence to Optimus for his say on the matter.

"_**Yes, Ironhide?"**_

"_**Optimus, I have a Decepticon at cannon point here. Requesting permission to terminate."**_ Ironhide stated.

There was a pause, _**"YOU asking for permission to terminate a Decepticon?"**_

"_**It is…more complicated than that."**_

"_**Explain."**_

"_**Mikaela Banes is here protecting him."**_

Optimus's voice became stern, _**"Is the 'Decepticon' designated Wheelie?"**_

"_**I…believe she mentioned that name."**_the black Autobot mentioned grudgingly.

The leader's voice took on a scolding tone, "_**Ironhide he defected to the Autobots. He is one of us now."**_

"_**HOW can we be sure it's not a trick Optimus?"**_

"_**Ironhide. Stand down. You are NOT to terminate him."**_ Optimus commanded.

"_**But Optimus!"**_

"_**THAT is an order, Ironhide."**_ the leader barked, _**"Wheelie is to be treated with the same courtesy as any other Autobot in our faction. If we don't show him mercy how are we supposed to uphold our most cherished beliefs."**_

Ironhide sighed and quoted, _**"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."**_

"_**And Wheelie has the freedom to choose his side."**_

"_**Very well. Ironhide out."**_

Ironhide growled deeply in his chest and powered down his cannons.

"Thank you." Mikaela nodded.

Wheelie quickly hugged the woman's leg, **"Oh thank you Warrior Goddess! Thank you!"**

"Ironhide?" Annabelle was at the screen door.

The black Autobot turned and knelt down, making sure to keep most of his leg stayed between Wheelie and Annabelle. Changing sides didn't mean he automatically gained Ironhide's trust.

The little girl came running out and hid behind Ironhide's leg, "Did you kill the Decep-er-con?"

Ironhide huffed steam from his vents.

"Actually, Annabelle, Wheelie isn't a Decepticon." Mikaela spoke up.

Annabelle frowned and peeked around Ironhide's leg to see her baby sitter and the little red-eyed robot clinging to her leg for protection.

"But he got red eyes! Decep-er-cons got red eyes." she pointed out.

Mikaela took a couple steps even with her little "rider", "Well Wheelie _used_ to be a Decepticon. But he's an Autobot now."

"**Yeah. An Autobot."** Wheelie agreed, bobbing his funny head.

Annabelle shrunk closer to Ironhide's black ankle. She looked up at her guardian for confirmation.

"Ironhide?"

The Autobot sighed and grumbled, **"She is correct, Annabelle. Wheelie is an Autobot now."**

Seeming to take her guardian's word for it, Annabelle slowly crept out of hiding to see this new "Autobot". Mikaela shook her leg slightly and taking the hint, Wheelie let go to stand beside her.

She began the introductions, "Annabelle, this is my friend Wheelie. Wheelie this is my other friend Annabelle."

Wheelie's optics were fixed on the menacing form of Ironhide who still held the predatory expression of "make one wrong move and you're dust", but he waved politely, **"Hey."**

Annabelle waved a little but stared cautiously at the little robot who was just a bit smaller than her. In fact he was the smallest robot she'd ever seen.

"**So uh…"** Wheelie tried to think of something to say, **"you …live here?"**

The girl nodded, "Where you live?"

Wheelie fidgeted then pointed to Mikaela, **"Her garage."**

"You her guardian?"

The little mech laughed with embarrassment, **"Uh…more like SHE is my guardian."**

Annabelle tipped her head, "You look like Wall-E."

Wheelie's metal "brows" lifted with confusion, **"Who?"**

Mikaela laughed, realizing Annabelle made a valid a observation.

Annabelle smiled a little, "You know, the robot in the movie?"

Wheelie shook his head, **"Uh…no…I don't know no 'Wall-E'."**

"Well why don't we go inside and finish watching it? Hmm?" Mikaela suggested.

"K." Annabelle agreed, hugging Ironhide's calf plate, "Wanna watch too Ironhide?"

The Autobot smiled at her gently, **"You go ahead, youngling."**

Wheelie rolled next to Mikaela, ready to seek her protection should Ironhide decide to eradicate him before he reached the door.

"_**I'll be watching you." **_Ironhide sent the warning over his comm. link.

The small bot cringed but cautiously followed Mikaela into the house.

He looked up at his human guardian, **"Remind me NEVER to come baby-sitting with you again!"**


	5. I Won't Sit on Her: Part 1

**Tinman: the Untold Chapters**

"**I Won't Sit on Her: Part 1"**

_Set sometime after the chapter "Walking with a Weapon" but before the Decepticon incident of "Tinman"…_

"Uh huh…oh…I see. Well, thanks anyway Vickie. Yeah, you take care. Bye."

Sara hung up the phone and sighed with frustration, "Zero for six Will."

"Well we don't _have_ to go out Sara. We could just stay here and relax." the man offered.

"Will!" Sara protested, "It's our anniversary and I made these reservations almost two weeks in advance!"

Will held up his hands to pacify his wife, "I know. I know. But Mikaela got sick and I don't think we can find a last minute replacement."

Sara pouted and thumbed through her address book for any more babysitter candidates. Since their family lived so far out of the way, neighbors were few and far between and finding babysitters on a Friday night were even scarcer. Finding one last minute was downright impossible. It seemed Sara's best laid plans for an evening out with her husband were going to be flushed down the tubes.

Will spun a pen on the kitchen table lazily before taking a breath and suggesting, "Well…what about Ironhide?"

Outside, Ironhide's acute audios picked up the mention of his name and he discreetly tuned into the conversation inside the Lennox home.

Sara looked up from her book with an almost shocked look on her face, "You're serious?"

Will nodded, "Well he _is_ already here and Annabelle likes him so there's no issue there. Besides she'd be the safest kid in the world with him on duty."

"Will I…he…" the woman looked down, biting her lip.

Despite the fact that Ironhide was a diligent guardian and had displayed a remarkable about of care when around them, the Lennoxes had never left Annabelle alone with him. Either she or Will was always present and now they were considering leaving their only daughter, a mere toddler, with a sentient, giant arsenal of alien metal.

"You don't want him alone with Annabelle." Will guessed, reading her expression.

Ironhide blinked his optics and listened even more intensely.

Sara seemed ashamed of herself but she replied, "Put aside the fact that he won't agree to do it—Will, he's probably ten tons of metal and she's twenty five pounds of little girl."

The black mech dipped his head, his mouth components twitched. Very slowly and quietly he moved away from the house.

Will moved over to his wife and laid his hands on hers, "I know you worry Sara. But I've fought with Ironhide and despite how big and gruff he is he is exceptionally careful. He won't let anything happen to Annabelle."

She still seemed reserved but Will touched her face, "Come on. Give him a chance? I'll bet he'll be the best babysitter we ever had."

Finally Sara nodded, "All right."

"Go on and ask him." he motioned to the door.

Sara paused, "Could _you_?"

Will gave her a rueful gaze, "Now come on Sara. It'll mean a whole lot more to him if _you _ask."

Sara thought a moment and finally agreed, marching out of the house to find the giant black guardian. Of course he wasn't hard to find. Sara could see him standing over by the oak tree just beyond the road in front of their home. It seemed to be the Autobot's favorite spot on the farm when he wasn't in truck mode. She thought about calling him over, but she didn't want to irritate him if he was busy and ruin her chances of persuading him to be Annabelle's babysitter. So she casually walked up behind him, trying to sort out how she would ask this favor. She had the distinct feeling he would say no anyway so she didn't keep her hopes up. When she was staring up at his broad, intricate metal back she chose to speak up.

"Good evening, Ironhide." she began.

The Autobot turned his head just slightly and nodded, **"Good evening, Sara Lennox."**

"Um…what are you doing?"

"**I am surveying the area for any possible intruders."** he stated, **"There are none in the vicinity."**

The woman bobbed her head, "Umm…could I ask a favor of you?"

"**What kind of favor?"**

"Well, Will and I are celebrating our anniversary tonight, but Mikaela has the flu and can't come to watch Annabelle." she started, "I was just wondering if you would baby-sit her for us tonight."

Ironhide's optics widened considerably and he seemed to take on a horrified expression, **"You…you want me to SIT on your daughter? I would NEVER…!"**

Sara's mouth dropped open but it was filled with laughter, "No! No. I mean will you _watch_ over her tonight while we are gone!"

"**Oh…well why didn't you say that in the first place?" **he grumped with crossed arms; his cannons protruding wide from his forearms. The blue lights directed at her and flicked away quickly as if uncomfortable, **"Did Will put you up to this?"**

"No!" she insisted quickly.

The mech gave her a doubtful look.

"Well…a nudge a suppose." she admitted.

Ironhide rumbled a sigh, **"I don't want you to be forced into situations you are clearly not comfortable with."**

"What do you mean?"

"**It's all right Sara Lennox." **he gave a knowing nod of his crested head, **"If I were in your place I wouldn't want a brute like me in the sole care of your only child either."**

Sara felt the bottom of her stomach churn with discomfort. He must've heard their conversation moments before. Now she felt even more guilty for even asking the Autobot. She was sure he felt miffed by being discounted as a trustworthy babysitter for their daughter.

Still she decided to try, "So could I talk you into watching her?"

"**I…I do not know if that is a wise course of action."**

"Oh." the woman's shoulders fell with disappointment, "Well, I…I just thought I'd ask. Good night Ironhide."

Before the woman could turn back to the house to tell Will they were staying home for their anniversary, Ironhide lifted his hand in a gesture to stop her retreat, **"BUT…but I would be very **_**honored**_** Sara Lennox to be entrusted with your daughter's care."**

"You would?" Sara's eyebrows lifted.

Ironhide nodded.

"Thank you, Ironhide! Thank you. I'll go tell Will you're baby—_err_—_watching_ Annabelle for us tonight." she corrected herself. "When I get ready I'll give you a list of things to keep in mind."

The Autobot nodded again and watched the woman retreat into the house. She didn't see him do it, but a smile graced his metal mouth. His smile faded slowly when he suddenly realized just what he'd gotten himself into. He would be left all alone with Annabelle with no Will or Sara to hand her to should something go wrong. Not that he expected anything to happen—

"_**Oh who am I kidding?! SOMETHING is going to happen! I just know it!"**_ Ironhide's inner paranoia shouted.

His reasonable voice tried to sooth his paranoia, _**"Calm down…calm down. Nothing is going to happen. It's just going to be a few hours alone with Annabelle. You've taken her on your short patrols before by yourself…" **_

"_**YEAH! And she was nearly bitten by a poisonous reptile!"**_ paranoia interjected.

Ironhide rubbed the back of his cannon with nervousness.

_**Why did he agree to this? Was he crazy?**_

"YAAAAY!" a squeal of delight burst from the front door of the Lennox house.

Ironhide turned to see Annabelle racing up to him, her arms waving wildly, "Ironhide! Ironhide! Didja hear? Mommy says you're my babysitter!"

"**Yes."** he nodded.

"YAAAY!" she cheered with gusto as she fully embraced one of the struts of Ironhide's leg.

_**Oh yeah…THAT is why he did it.**_

…  
_Later…_

Ironhide scanned the tiny list Sara had made, trying to fully read the miniscule type, **"And this is everything?"**

"Pretty much. If you have any questions just call us." Sara said as she opened the car door.

"**All right."**

"Have fun you two!" Will called from the driver's window.

"Love you sweetie! You be good for Ironhide!" Sara blew her daughter a kiss.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" the little girl waved as her parents drove away.

For a moment the weapons specialist just stood in the driveway, looking down at the note between his fingers and then at the Lennox's taillights fading into the distance.

_**Oh Primus…they're gone.**_

He glanced down at Annabelle who was looking up at him expectantly. He looked at the note again as if it would tell him the next step right off the bat. But…no such luck.

"What we gonna do Ironhide?" Annabelle patted his leg to get his attention.

"**Good question kid…"** the black Autobot mumbled under his breath, **"Umm…take your bath?"**

The girl's eyes popped open with horror and she whined, "A _BATH_!? Already? But it's only 5:00!"

Ironhide glanced at the list again, **"Well your bedtime is at 9:00."**

"I'm bored." the girl immediately stated.

"**How can you be bored? Your parents just left." **

She shrugged, "I'm bored."

"**Ok…uh…"** he tried to think.

All at once his communication line beeped and Ratchet's voice broke through, _**"Ironhide, are you on your way?"**_

"**Uh…on my way?"**

"_**For your meeting with Optimus to discuss the latest Intel?"**_ Ratchet prompted.

"**Uh…"**

_**SLAG. He'd forgotten all about that!**_

"_**You forgot didn't you?"**_ the medic sighed with irritation.

"**NO."** Ironhide lied, **"I just had a few set backs before I could leave. I will be there shortly."**

Ratchet sighed again, _**"Well hurry up. Ratchet out."**_

Ironhide cursed to himself. HOW did he forget the Intel meeting with Optimus was tonight? Now he was stuck. He glanced down at Annabelle and rubbed the bridge of his nose plate with two fingers.

"You got a headache?" the girl asked innocently. "We got Tylenol in the house."

Ironhide shook his head, **"No youngling. It's just…I know what we're going to do tonight."**

…

_An hour later at the Autobot base…_

Ironhide pulled up to the hangar where the Autobots set up their base. Annabelle was nestled in his front seat—not seated in her car seat as Sara always insisted. How that seat made her any safer when riding inside him was beyond his understanding. Still, as long as Sara didn't know about it he didn't think it was a problem. He popped open his passenger door and unbuckled Annabelle.

"**We're here youngling."** he announced.

Annabelle, being a tiny girl in such a tall truck, found climbing out a huge a challenge. But Ironhide had prepared her beforehand on how to solve this dilemma.

"**All right. Now sit right there and don't move."** the weapon's specialist commanded, **"Are you ready?"**

The girl nodded, knowing what was coming, and she smiled. The seat she sat on extended outward. With a swift shifting of parts and slamming plates Ironhide transformed and stood up. Then he skillfully shifted his arm and Annabelle slid down a panel of slick leather into his palm. Then the leather part swiveled under a tough metal plate, hidden from view. The girl tittered musically at the transformation. No matter how many times she watched him do it, the act was still entertaining and being caught in the middle of it was even more fun.

"**IRONHIDE!"** Ratchet's voice snapped from the door of the hangar.

The black Autobot raised his shoulders as his friend marched out shaking a finger at him.

"**What?"**

"**What time is it?" **the medic inquired.

Ironhide gave a mocking roll of his optics, **"Half past a Quintesson's aft?"**

"**Very funny smart aft. YOU are late."**

"**I told you I was tied up. But I'm here now so…"**

Ratchet's optics suddenly fell on Annabelle sitting in Ironhide's hand. He looked at her and then at Ironhide. His voice lowered to a kinder tone.

"**Well hello Annabelle. How are you this evening?"**

"Good?"

The girl seemed worried since Ratchet had been yelling at Ironhide moments ago but she also remembered the Autobot doctor had been very kind to her the last time she visited.

Ratchet sent a private tirade over the communication line, _**"Ironhide…WHY did you bring the Lennox's daughter?"**_

"_**I was asked to watch her tonight while they went out for an 'anniversary dinner'."**_ the black Autobot sent back.

"_**You FORGOT…didn't you?"**_ the medic accused.

Ironhide grumbled to himself.

"_**And you brought poor little Annabelle with you.**_"

"_**Well what was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave her alone!"**_ Ironhide protested.

Ratchet sighed internally, _**"No. Thank goodness you're not that stupid…but JUST."**_

The black guardian growled back_** "You're asking for a denting Hatchet." **_

Ignoring the threat Ratchet drummed his fingers on his arm plates, _**"So you are going to make her **__**sit through**__** an Intel meeting with Optimus?"**_

"_**Umm…"**_

"Ironhide?" Annabelle asked after the two big mechs had remained silent for far too long.

"**Yes?"**

"Are you in trouble?"

"**No."** he gave Ratchet a pointed stare, **"I SHOULDN'T be."**

Ratchet shook his head, **"Ironhide you don't bring a child to an Intel meeting with Optimus!"**

"**As I said, WHAT was I supposed to do?"** he asked then added, **"Optimus won't mind."**

"**It's not Optimus I'm concerned for. SHE is going to be bored out of her mind and you can't have her as a distraction."** Ratchet then offered, **"Why don't you reschedule your Intel meeting for tomorrow and…" **

Ironhide suddenly held the child out to Ratchet, **"Well, why can't YOU watch her while I'm talking to Optimus?"**

The medic looked flabbergasted by such an idea. He blinked his circular optics. Ironhide cast the chartreuse mech a smug smirk at his bewildered look.

He looked to Annabelle and said in an oddly sweet voice, **"Annabelle? Would you like to play with Ratchet for awhile while I talk to Optimus?"**

The little girl considered this for a moment whilst Ratchet shot a glare at Ironhide for thrusting him in such an awkward and inescapable situation.

"Is he as fun as you?" the girl inquired.

Ironhide's grin broadened as his optics narrowed with an almost evil glint at Ratchet, **"OH he's **_**loads**_** of fun."**

"Ok." she raised her hands up to Ratchet so he could pick her up.

"_**Slagger."**_ Ratchet shot over the Comm.

"_**Wuss."**_ Ironhide shot back as he gently passed Annabelle into Ratchet's hands.

Ironhide strode past Ratchet, satisfied with his solution. It took the medic a lot of will-power not to find the nearest heavy wrench and bean the cocky, black slagger across the back of the head. But there were none available and he wouldn't want to scare Annabelle in such a fashion. He stared down at the little child nestled in his hand, wide blue eyes seeming expectant.

"**Well…all right then."** Ratchet said calmly.

"What we gonna do now?" Annabelle asked.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**A/N: Well this came to me kind of suddenly so I had to churn it out in lieu of trying to work through the next chapter of "A Human Friend". BUT with the new AHM comic on the way which reveals TC's fate I should get a fresh batch of inspiration and perhaps even some more vision into how I will proceed with it. I'm just DYING to get it! Anyway hope you enjoyed this little snippet.**_


	6. I Won't Sit on Her: Part 2

_**A/N: Well my fluff trap is getting full again thus here I am updating my fluff story. Sigh…NOT that I mind I just wish I knew where to go with my other story. Anyway this came to me in the tub one night so I decided to implement it. Now Annabelle might be written a little more advanced than her age would typically indicate. Typically kids don't play such games until they are 4 or older. But we'll just assume she's a brighter than average child with a vivid imagination.**_

**Tinman: the Untold Chapters**

"**I Won't Sit on Her: Part 2"**

_In town miles away…_

Sara was playing with her fork whilst she and Will waited for their meal to arrive.

"Penny for your thoughts." Will quipped.

"Huh?" Sara asked distractedly.

The bright smile of her husband lit his face, "Don't worry Sara. They're doing fine."

"Well…maybe I should call, just in case?"

The woman went for her cell phone but Will took both her hands, "Just leave them be honey. If anything was wrong Ironhide would contact us."

Sara looked down, "I guess you're right."

…

_The Autobot base…_

When Ironhide had retreated into hanger out back where Optimus was waiting, Ratchet and Annabelle were left alone in Ratchet's medical bay building. The little girl waited for the mechanical doctor to say or do something other than stand there staring at her. Ratchet, for his part, was honestly at a loss as to what to do with her. Granted, he was a supreme care giver but he'd never spent much time with a human child.

"What we gonna do Ratchet?" she repeated her previous question.

"**Um. Well what would YOU like to do?"** the medic offered, placing her on his work desk.

"Let's play House!"

The chartreuse Autobot blinked his round optics, **"I…I do not think I am familiar with this game of 'House'. How do you play it?"**

Annabelle smiled, gesturing in an animated fashion, "It's easy! I'll be the mommy, you'll be the daddy," the girl pulled out a stuffed kitty from her pink book bag, "And this will be our baby."

Ratchet's optics grew considerably wider at such a statement, **"Um…uh…I'll be the WHAT?"**

Annabelle noticed the medic's reluctant gape, "Well… you can be the baby if you want. But I think you should be the daddy."

"**WAIT! Wait."** Ratchet sputtered.** "I do not think so a game is appropriate, Annabelle."**

"Why?"

Ratchet's processor was still trying to wrap around this game. _**How did this work? Was Annabelle making inappropriate assumptions about their relationship? Was she even OLD enough to understand such things? **_

"**Well…we…that just can't happen Annabelle. You are far too young and that is merely a stuffed toy and we…"** he stammered.

Annabelle seemed confused, "It's just pretend."

"**Pretend?"** Ratchet blinked.

"Yeah. I'm not _really_ a mommy and this isn't _really_ a baby." she stated matter-of-factly. "We just pretend."

The medic expelled relieved air from his intakes, **"OH. I understand. You wish to engage in a role playing game that mimics the behaviors and functions of your creators in order to prepare yourself for the day when you too will produce a family of your own."**

Annabelle blinked at the very bookish explanation and shrugged, "You wanna play?"

Ratchet wanted to refuse but fearing he would hurt the child's feelings if he did so made him agree, **"Um. Yes. Yes I will play your game. Though…I do not think I will be very good at this 'House' game." **

The little blond seemed excited he agreed and immediately ran over to a stack of data pads on Ratchet's desk. She sat the stuffed kitty on the stack that was almost as tall as her.

"This will be the kitchen." she stated.

The Autobot medic scrunched his optic shutters, **"Um…ok?"**

He really didn't see how a stack of data pads made a kitchen.

Then she pointed to a big tool Ratchet used to pry open panels, "That's the front door. That's where you come in from work. What job do you do?"

"**Um. I'm a doctor?"**

"Ok." she motioned away from the desk, "Your office is over there. You come home from work. I'm taking care of the baby."

Ratchet watched with fascination as Annabelle then took some small boxes and sat them in various places in her "kitchen". Then she began humming to herself and pantomiming the act of stirring on her pretend countertop.

"**What are you doing?"**

"No! No!" Annabelle stopped, "You have to open the door first, silly. AND you have to tell me your home."

"**Oh."** Ratchet was so confused but tried his best to pretend with her. He nudged the tool a bit to enact "opening the door", **"I'm home. What are you doing?"**

"Hi honey!" Annabelle had resumed her stirring, "I'm baking cookies. You want to lick the bowl?"

She held up the invisible bowl to him and he hesitated.

"They're really good. Try some." she prompted.

Ratchet's processors were clicking rapidly, trying to fathom this game of "House" and what he should do. He had to pull out all of his creativity for this one and think outside the proverbial box. Slowly the medic reached out and "took" the bowl.

Ratchet put the "bowl" to his mouth and then said, **"Um. Yes. It tastes…good."**

"Don't eat it all!" Annabelle protested. "You'll spoil your supper."

Annabelle suddenly ran to the stuffed kitty and began rocking it in her arms and singing to it.

"**What happened?"**

"Shh! The baby needs to sleep. He's cranky."

After a moment the girl held the stuffed toy up and gasped, "Oh NO!"

"**What?"**

"The baby is sick! You gotta make it better!" she announced frantically holding the stuffed cat up to him.

Ratchet took the plushie cat and held it in his fingers.

"No, no! You gotta hold it like this." Annabelle stated with authority.

The Autobot gave a funny look but gradually held the toy as Annabelle instructed.

"What wrong with the baby?"

Ratchet's wizened face scrunched with perplexion. _**She wanted him to give a diagnosis for a stuffed toy? **_

_**What a strange game.**_

Gradually the Autobot doctor began to turn the toy over and examine it for "disease", **"Um. I don't know what's wrong."**

"You better give it some medicine so it's all better." the girl recommended.

The medic shrugged and slowly his finger shifted apart to reveal a large hypodermic needle. Typically he used it to inject chemicals into fuel lines but he supposed just poking the cotton toy would satisfy Annabelle's need for it to have "medicine".

Wrong.

She gasped, "_NO!_ That's a _REAL_ needle!"

"**Yes. I was going to administer an antibiotic."**

"NO! Needles hurt! Don't hurt the baby!" the child protested.

Ratchet retracted the needle, **"Oh. I suppose you're right."**

Ratchet avidly wondered if Annabelle ever got Ironhide to play like this. He seriously doubted it. Ironhide's idea of play was blowing up stuff, shooting his cannons, and combat training—none of which were safe for a child. Of course knowing that trigger-happy bucket he probably was trying to get Annabelle used to that kind of thing. He sniggered to himself imagining Ironhide playing this game and then suddenly was glad no one was watching HIM at this moment playing doctor for her stuffed cat.

"Ok. You can put the baby to bed now." Annabelle announced and pointed to the data pads.

With great gentility Ratchet placed the "baby" on the data pads again.

Annabelle resumed her "kitchen work", "How was your day?"

Ratchet looked at her quizzically, **"What?"**

"Did you save a lot of people today?"

"**Um. Yes. Lots of people."**

Annabelle suddenly gasped and ran to another pile of boxes and appeared to be "opening" some kind of hatch, "OH NO!"

"**What now?"**

"I burnt the roast!" she pouted.

She held a small discarded plate of metal in her hands, "Here. Take this out to the trash and throw it away."

Ratchet slowly took the imaginary roast, **"Where's the trash?"**

Annabelle waved her hand, "Just throw it out the window."

"**The…window?"**

The girl nodded and pantomimed throwing it over her shoulder, "Yeah."

Not wishing to be a spoiled sport Ratchet tossed the piece of metal over his shoulder. Annabelle smiled and then giggled at the action. Suddenly she pointed to a stack of boxes.

"Oh no the oven is broken too. Throw it out the window."

Ratchet took the boxes and tossed them over his shoulder. Annabelle bit her lip and giggled some more. Then she pointed to the huge tool that she had designated the back door.

"The back door is broken too. Throw it out the window."

Ratchet stopped. He had the distinct feeling she just wanted to watch him throw stuff.

He raised a metal brow, **"Do you play this with Ironhide?"**

Annabelle twirled a blond curl with her finger, "Well…we played it once. But we don't play it anymore." she pursed her lips.

"**Oh?"** Ratchet tipped his head, **"Why not?"**

The little girl looked down and lowered her voice, "I promised I wouldn't tell."

Ratchet was very curious now. Not only was it interesting to learn Ironhide HAD indeed played this game but Ratchet was looking for some ammunition to throw at the black slagger the next time they decided to throw the insults.

He leaned over the desk and rested his forearms in front of Annabelle, **"Can you tell **_**me**_**?"**

Annabelle looked from right to left, "Well…I guess so. You promise not to tell my mommy or daddy?"

The medic thought a moment, **"I…I suppose."**

_**What the slag had Ironhide done now that warranted such secrecy?**_

"Ok." Annabelle approached Ratchet and motioned his head down so she could whisper in his audio. He leaned in close and she said. "Last week, Ironhide threw daddy's little tractor 'out the window'."

Ratchet sputtered his engine, **"He did WHAT?"**

"SHH! You promised not to tell!" Annabelle accused.

"**You told Ironhide to throw a tractor…and he actually THREW it!?"** Ratchet asked incredulously.

Annabelle shook her head adamantly, "No! I pointed to the other metal thing. But he threw the tractor instead!"

Ratchet planted his face in his palm although inside he was holding back a gale of laughter, **"I take it the tractor didn't survive?"**

"He threw it really far. All the way over the field." Annabelle explained, "Daddy doesn't know about it."

"**Won't Captain Lennox find out when he notices his tractor is missing?"** Ratchet inquired.

"Ironhide said he's putting it back together."

"**Well that's going to be a disaster."** Ratchet mumbled.

Ironhide wasn't the best mechanic. Other than fixing weapons he didn't have a lot of patience for it. Of course with the little seeded panic installed he might be doing a good job—a fast job.

Forgetting all about the conversation at hand Annabelle suddenly said, "I want to play a new game."

"**Oh?"**

"Let's play hide and seek!"

…

_About an hour later… _

Optimus discussed the last bit of Intel with Ironhide before shutting down the holographic maps, **"So, how are the Lennoxes doing, Ironhide?"**

"**I believe they are getting used to me, Sir."** the black mech admitted.

The red and blue flamed leader clapped him on the shoulder, **"That's good to hear old friend. And how are YOU adjusting?"**

Ironhide shrugged, **"It's..."**

Just as he was about to elaborate the signal from the Lennox cell phone beeped. Ironhide opened the line, **"Will?"**

"_Hey Ironhide. How are things going at the house?" _the man asked casually.

"**The house…um…fine. Just fine." **Ironhide lied suddenly realizing he'd never actually verified he could remove Annabelle from the premises.

"_Well I'm just calling to say we're on our way home."_

"**Huh? Now?"** Ironhide's optics widened as he hoped his tone didn't sound too panicked.

"_Yep." _

In the background Ironhide could hear Sara asking questions. Will relayed them.

"_Is Annabelle in bed yet?" _he asked.

The weapons specialist grit his dental plates, **"Um…almost."**

"_Well Sara says to make sure she brushes her teeth."_ the father requested.

"**Brush teeth. Got it. We will see you when you return home." **Ironhide confirmed, wishing to get off the line and find Annabelle.

"_Bye Hide."_ Will hung up.

Ironhide cursed deeply to himself. _**SLAG. They were already heading back home and Annabelle wasn't even there! He had to get her home and in bed before Sara and Will got home or they'd NEVER trust him to watch her again.**_

"**Sorry Optimus. Duty calls."** Ironhide stated as he marched out the door toward the medical hangar.

He hoped Ratchet had Annabelle ready to go so he could take off right away. He opened the doors and found Ratchet crawling on his hands and knees.

"**Ratchet…"** the black mech growled. **"WHERE is Annabelle?"**

Ratchet pointed at him from the floor, **"DON'T start with me Ironhide." **

Ironhide's optics flashed then narrowed**, "You LOST her?"**

"**We are playing."** Ratchet curtly replied lifting a crate.

"**Let me guess: she got you to play hide and seek?"** the guardian leaned against the door frame smugly.

"**If you must know, it is the game she wanted to play."**

"**She's REALLY good at that game. Do you realize how many places she can hide?"** Ironhide mentioned.

"_**Yes**_** I do." **he replied irritably,** "Now if you would be so kind, can you help me find her? You're the one with the tactical infrared scanners."**

"**Oh I won't need them."** Ironhide chuckled and simply called, **"Annabelle! It's time to go!"**

Both mechs waited a moment. Ironhide had a smug smirk on his face, expecting the little girl to come running out. However his smirk faded when she did not appear. His optics darted.

"**Annabelle? Annabelle it's time to go home!"** he repeated.

"**So? Where is she?"** Ratchet returned the black mech's earlier complacency.

Ironhide glared daggers at Ratchet but called, **"Annabelle! Come out now. We have to go home."**

Still no answer.

"**All right Annabelle the game is over. We must return home."** Ironhide reluctantly switched on his infrared sensors and in a few moments he spotted the orange and red patch on the far side of the hangar.

"**I SEE you over there Annabelle." **the mech warned, marching toward the signature.

Hearing and feeling him coming the girl giggled and ran from her hiding spot.

"**Annabelle we don't have time for this, come here!"** Ironhide commanded.

"I don't wanna go home!" Annabelle shouted back, running amongst the crates and other items Ratchet kept in the hangar.

Ironhide treaded carefully beside her, trying to find the best way to catch her without harming or scaring her. But the child had a stubborn streak and sometimes did what she wanted.

"No!" the girl protested, darting in and out of the crates.

"**Don't make me catch you Annabelle."** the black mech warned.

"I don't wanna go home!" the child repeated, hiding again.

Ironhide growled and ran his hand down his face with exasperation. He didn't like to chase Annabelle and try to catch her because it was downright dangerous with his size and strength in such closed quarters. Not to mention he didn't have time to waste.

"_**Ratchet. You move around the left flank and I'll flush her to you."**_ Ironhide sent over the comm link.

"_**You do this often?"**_ the medic raised a brow.

"_**Sometimes. She is a stubborn little one."**_

"_**Huh. Sounds like she's been hanging around you too long."**_ Ratchet laughed.

Ironhide rolled his optics and shoved Ratchet's shoulder, _**"Heh heh. Funny. Now will you please cover the left flank?"**_

Ratchet moved over to where Ironhide had indicated. Then the weapons specialist moved in to flush out Annabelle. He lifted a crate and she squealed, dashing away. But instead of running left toward Ratchet she doubled back and slipped past both of them.

"**Slag it." **Ironhide swore quietly, **"Come on Annabelle! I have to get you home."**

"I don't WANNA!" the girl shouted back as she ran for the hangar door.

All at once the little girl bumped into something large and metal. Before she could move a huge silver hand was gently scooping her up.

"**Where are **_**you **_**off to little one?"** Optimus's deep, kind voice asked as he lifted her up.

Annabelle pointed to Ratchet and Ironhide, "They're makin' me go home! Tell them I can stay! Please!"

"**Oh they **_**did,**_** hmm?"** Optimus raised his tone with false disbelief**. "Is this true Bots?"**

Ironhide gave an incredulous gape, **"But Optimus, I HAVE to get her home!"**

"**On whose authority?" **the leader asked.

"**Sara Lennox for one."** Ironhide grumbled.

Optimus shook his head with a deep knowing sigh, "**Oh. I'm sorry Annabelle. But if that is the wish of your mother then I have to follow it."**

"But…" the child protested.

"**No buts now. However, I would very much like to see you again on the base. So perhaps another time you can stay if your mother approves."**

The little girl pouted noticeably but looked upon the colossal leader's face, "You promise?"

"**I promise." **

Delicately he handed her to Ironhide, **"Thank you, Sir."**

As he turned he faced Ratchet. Annabelle waved at the doctor, "Bye Ratchet! Thanks for playing 'house' with me!"

A slow broad smile crossed Ironhide's face and Ratchet darkened his optics momentarily.

Hiding his embarrassment he bent down and smiled kindly at the girl, **"You are most welcome Annabelle."**

Inevitably Ironhide activated the private communication line.

"_**Played 'house' did ya?"**_ Ironhide smirked. _**"What were you? Daddy or Baby?"**_

Ratchet's optics cocked in a challenging way, _**"Daddy actually."**_

The weapon's specialist sniggered to himself, _**"Change any diapers?"**_

"_**No."**_Ratchet then decided to pull out some heavy ammo, _**"I just came home from 'work' and…threw some stuff 'out the window'."**_

He punctuated the last part with an image of a tractor.

Ironhide froze, cannons turning ever so slowly, _**"How did you…"**_

Then he looked down at Annabelle who was oblivious to the conversation. NEXT time he'd include Ratchet in the "Don't Tell" list.

Ratchet gave a muffled guffaw, _**"Good luck assembling that mess."**_

"_**Oh shut your trap, Hatchet."**_ Ironhide growled as he transformed and placed Annabelle in his front seat.

Once she was buckled in Ironhide peeled rubber out of the hangar and hauled out the gate for home. He had to beat Sara and Will home and get Annabelle in bed or his aft was scrap.

…

_The Lennox farm…_

Ironhide was timing it to the millisecond. He'd calculated how fast he needed to go in order to beat the Lennoxes home. It wasn't entirely legal, the speeds he traveled at, but Annabelle was safe with him. In fact she was dozing off.

"_**Now Annabelle, remember what we discussed?"**_

She yawned, "Don't tell mommy and daddy we went to the base."

"_**That's right."**_

At last the Lennox farm was in sight and Ironhide felt relief sweep through his systems…that is until he saw the other set of headlights in the distance making a B-line for the farm as well. He zeroed in his scanners and swore.

It was the Lennox car.

_**SLAG it to the PIT! **_

Quickly he shut off his headlights so they wouldn't be able to see him at a distance and picked up the pace.

_**Could he get back and get Annabelle in bed before they arrived?**_

It was going to be close.

In a few short minutes Ironhide was coming up the road in front of the farm. He could see the Lennox car about half a mile away coming toward him. He spun his wheel and hauled around to the backside of the property.

"_**Annabelle. I'm going to transform."**_ he stated quietly.

But the girl was sound asleep in his front seat. Ironhide could see the headlights getting closer. He knew he couldn't wake her up now so he very slowly transformed until she rolled over from the seat and into his palm. His slow transformation had wasted too much time as he heard the Lennox car pull into the front drive. The big mech crept around the farm house (at least as much as a 25 foot tall robot can creep) to where Annabelle's window was. With a finger he opened it. He could hear the car shutting off. As gentle as possible, Ironhide angled his hand against the window and the little girl rolled off his palm and into her bed. She mumbled at being disturbed but didn't wake fully.

Just as Ironhide pulled his hand away—

"Ironhide?" Sara's asked.

The mech winced. He was caught.

"**Yes?" **

"What time is it?" Sara inquired.

Ironhide's optics darkened as he read his internal chronometer, **"9:44."**

She stared up at him and then the window, "Is Annabelle in bed?"

"**Yes."** the weapons specialist decided to let the truth be known,** "But…I'm afraid she did not get her bath nor did she brush her teeth." **he lowered his head but then straightened up in a militaristic stance, **"I accept full responsibility for failing in my duties and will accept any punishment you see fit for such failure."**

Sara was quiet for a moment but then laughed gently, "Relax, Ironhide. So you let her stay up and time got away from you. You're not the first babysitter to do that."

"**Still!"** Ironhide interjected, **"My negligence…"**

"Is forgiven. Thank you for watching her tonight." Sara interrupted.

The blue optics darted a moment, **"You're welcome."**

"Good night Ironhide and thanks again." Sara nodded as she went inside the house.

When she left Ironhide expelled the built up heat in his vents. He half expected Sara to blow a gasket or tell him he'd never baby sit Annabelle again. But lo and behold she didn't mind one bit.

_**Thank Primus.**_

From inside the house he heard Will say, "Goodnight honey. I'd better get to bed if I want an early start greasing up the tractor tomorrow."

Unicron himself could've appeared on the horizon and Ironhide's expression would've been the same.

_**A/N: Ha! Poor Hide. I never give the poor guy a break. Man I churned this out a heck of a lot faster than I thought I would. Well hope you enjoyed this second part and if any more Ironhide/Annabelle fluff comes to mind I'll be sure to include it. If any of you have any ideas you'd like to see, pitch them to me and maybe I'll gather some inspiration for another chapter.**_


	7. A Bad Day Made Better

**Tinman: the Untold Chapters**

"**A Bad Day Made Better"**

_When Annabelle is six years old…_

"When Mommy?" Annabelle whined for the fifth time that hour.

"Honey, I told you, Daddy and Ironhide will be home very soon." Sara reminded her patiently whilst she was cleaning dishes.

The little girl plunked her head down on the kitchen table, "I want them home now!"

"Me too honey." Sara admitted, "But remember, they've had a very long week and will probably be tired, so let's not make it too wild for them when they get back."

Annabelle sighed dramatically, "Where did Daddy and Ironhide go anyway?"

Sara tried to word the explanation carefully since she didn't want Annabelle to worry about them, not to mention she herself didn't know the particulars of the missions. She didn't want to tell her Will and Ironhide were busy hunting down Decepticons hiding out across the world. Annabelle would be just as sick as she was with worry.

"Well they're soldiers. They're off doing their job and protecting us and everyone else." the woman explained simply.

"I don't want them to be soldiers." Annabelle said firmly.

Sara turned to her daughter who had a sad and yet angry look on his face. The woman dried her hands and sat down next to her daughter.

"Why don't you want them to be soldiers? It's their job." Sara inquired quietly.

Annabelle looked madder, "It's a stupid job! They always go away! I don't want them to be soldiers!"

For a moment Sara wanted to chastise her daughter but she herself couldn't deny similar thoughts. How she hated it when Will was deployed. The long sleepless nights of wondering if he was ok, or dreading to hear the fateful phone call from General Moreshower telling her Will had been—she didn't even want to think it. Thus far she had been extremely lucky. Her husband had always come home. But she feared for him every time he donned that uniform and drove to the base. And now Sara had two soldiers to worry about. She never thought she'd ever get used to the idea of having a twenty-six foot tall battle mech as their family body guard. Early on she was so afraid of what destruction Ironhide might cause, by will or by accident. But now she couldn't imagine life without him just as she couldn't imagine life without Will.

"I know sweetheart. I don't like it when they leave either. I get worried just like you do. I want them to stay home and be with us." Sara admitted, "BUT, their job isn't stupid. _Never_ say that Annabelle. What your father and Ironhide do is VERY important and we should thank them for doing it for us."

The blonde girl seemed to soak in her mother's words, her eyes wet but less angry looking.

Sara stroked her daughter's hair and smiled when she heard the deep rumble of an engine in the distance, "I think I hear them."

Immediately Annabelle flew from the table and ran out the front door onto the porch. She looked down the road and could see the dust cloud kicked up by Ironhide's tires.

"THERE!" Annabelle pointed with excitement, "They're home! They're home!"

Sara came out as well, a smile of relief on her face. The broad black truck rumbled up the road and just before it got a few yards from the driveway it stopped. Sara and Annabelle both seemed puzzled by the far away stop. Never the less, Will hopped down from the cab, his duffle over his shoulder and wearing his uniform. The door shut brusquely and the Topkick turned away toward his shed. Both girls were watching Ironhide as he activated the door, drove in, and it shut behind him. No hello, no greeting of any kind.

Will marched up the drive and Annabelle ran to him, "DADDY!"

The soldier dropped his bag with a smile and swept up his little girl with both arms, spinning her, "Hey! How's my sweetheart?"

He pulled her close and she clung to his neck. Sara ran up and embraced him too. They kissed and Annabelle wrinkled her nose.

"I'm so glad you're back." Sara whispered, hugging her husband.

"Me too."

Annabelle tugged her father's lapel, "Daddy, why didn't Ironhide come say hi?"

The soldier looked at her and then the shed before explaining gently, "Well, honey, he kinda had a bad mission."

"Bad? Did he get hurt?" she asked with concern.

"A little bit. But he's ok." He worded it very simply, "You see Annie, Ironhide is a very proud Autobot. He doesn't like to mess up when we go on missions."

"Did he mess up?" the girl guessed.

Will stiffened his lips and nodded, "Yeah. He didn't catch the Decepticon we were after. So…he's pretty mad at himself right now. I think he just needs some time to cool down."

There was a loud bang of metal from inside the shed accompanied by a booming string of curses in Cybertronian. The family noticed an outward protruding dent in one of the walls.

"Make that _a lot_ of time." Will corrected himself.

Annabelle looked down sadly. She wanted to say hi to Ironhide, if only to make him feel better. After all, he would do the same for her.

Will sniffed the air, "Is that cheesy steak burgers I smell?"

Sara smiled, "One of your favorites."

"Mashed taters too?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course."

Will smiled and kissed her, "I love you."

Sara gave him a look, "You love _me_ or my cooking?"

"The WHOLE package." he assured.

Will bounced Annabelle, snapping her out of her quiet moment and making her giggle, "Come on Annie, dinner's waiting!"

He held his daughter up with both hands and "flew" her to the porch and into the kitchen.

…

_Later…_

Ironhide slammed his fist into the wall of his shed for the second time, denting it considerably. Luckily he only swung it sideways and not full on or he would've punched clean through the metal. Not feeling any better than a moment ago the weapons specialist disconnected his right cannon and put it on his work table.

_**How could he have missed?**_

He had Barricade directly in his sights but…his cannon misfired. AND he wasn't fast enough to catch the stealthy Decepticon when he came careening by at the ambush site. Because of him, Barricade had gotten away. How the Saleen had managed to survive their last encounter almost three years ago was still a mystery, but Ironhide wasn't concerned about that event, he was concerned about his latest performance.

_**He could've spit on that Decepticon he was so close! And his cannon misfired**_.

Ironhide opened the back panel on his cannon that housed the targeting system, searching for the cause of the rare malfunction. He hadn't told anyone about the misfire; not even Prime and ESPECIALLY not Ratchet. Ratchet would've taken him in for Primus knew how many tests to figure out the problem. For all his comrades knew he just hadn't been fast enough to catch the slick Decepticon. It was no secret Ironhide wasn't the fastest Autobot. His cannon speed was unmatched, but ground speed had always been lacking; price of his heavier build. He just couldn't admit his main use to the team had been compromised.

As Ironhide checked all the wiring and scanned the diagnostic readouts for any discrepancies he secretly knew the basic problem; a problem he never wanted to divulge. The problem wasn't his cannon but the signal relays that connected his mainframe to the weapon. They hadn't sent the signal to fire.

In simple terms he was just…old.

The taste of that word was as bitter as burnt oil. Ratchet would tell him JUST that if he knew about the misfire.

He could hear him now, _**"Well there's no way around it Hide. Your cannon is fine, you're just OLD."**_

Ironhide knew he was old. He knew he wasn't as fast as he used to be. He knew…he knew he was getting more outdated as the years ticked by. But he was also too proud to admit it outright.

He sat back on the metal box that served as his work stool, grumbling. Ironhide closed the panel to his cannon. He could find no flaw in it; he didn't expect to. Huffily he reconnected the weapon and made it fold back down into its holster.

…

Annabelle took a tiny bite of her mashed potatoes but then proceeded to just pile them around on her plate.

"Don't play with your food Annie." Sara chided gently.

The blonde stopped but didn't eat anymore as she glanced out the window at Ironhide's shed. Will noticed her preoccupation.

"Ironhide will be all right, Annie. He's just not in a good mood right now." he explained.

Annabelle lowered her eyes briefly. When she was in a grumpy mood Ironhide was always there to listen to her or at the very least let her sit in his cab until she calmed down. Sometimes he'd even take her for fast rides (without Mommy knowing) and that made her feel better.

_What made Ironhide feel better?_

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Uh huh?"

The girl looked at him, "Can't we make Ironhide feel better?"

Will stopped chewing momentarily, "Well…honey…he might not want to be bothered right now. He probably just needs some time to himself."

"But…he's mad at himself." Annabelle pointed out.

The parents looked at one another, "That's a good point Annabelle."

Sara leaned forward, "So Annie, what do you think we should do to make him feel better?"

At first the little girl wasn't sure. But then it came to her. Ironhide wasn't big on playing games BUT Annabelle knew one game he actually liked to play. Games were a great way to cheer someone up.

…

_Several minutes later…_

As Ironhide sat with his arms crossed across his wide chest, he heard a creaking noise off to his left. The Autobot cocked a brow ridge and leaned back to peer around the corner at the door. It was open just a crack.

"**Will? Is that you?**" he inquired.

No answer.

Ironhide snorted and got up from his seat.

"**Annabelle? Sara?"** he called, moving toward the smaller door.

His acute audios picked up the sound of someone moving in his shed. But before he could scan properly he felt the barest sensation of something striking his calf plate. The mech glanced down and there, protruding obscenely from his black metal, was a bright orange rubber dart. Ironhide looked from the tiny projectile in the direction it had come from. He caught a glimpse of Annabelle ducking behind his seat. The mech sighed.

"**Not now Annabelle. I'm in no mood."**

{Plink!}

A second dart stuck to the front of his ankle.

"**Annabelle, I mean it."** the weapons specialist tried to protest.

[Plink!]

A third dart bounced off his knee joint.

Ironhide ground his jaw with impatience, **"Annabelle…"**

[Plink!]

The fourth dart bounced off his nose plate. With a sigh in his hydraulics he gave the impudent girl a hard stare.

"**ONE…"** he began in a loud voice.

Annabelle squealed and made a mad dash for the door.

"**TWO…"**

The girl shot a wild dart before she ran out of Ironhide's shed. The black Autobot reached up into the rafters and retrieved the correct tool to deal with such a situation. He mounted the large, cannon-like device on his arm, hooked it into his targeting system, and made sure he was fully loaded.

"**TWO and a HALF…"**

Loaded, Ironhide opened the door to his shed and thundered, **"THREE!"**

Ironhide opened the shed door and stomped outside, targeting system on high alert, searching for his target.

[Plink!]

A dart bounced off of his back and he turned quickly to see Annabelle duck behind the wall of his shed. His weapon cocked forward and gave a "mighty"

[Poonk!]

A small, yellow, sponge ball bounced off the shed wall where she had once been standing. _**She certainly was a quick little thing.**_ He stomped forward and peeked around the shed.

[Plink!]

A dart ricocheted off of the grill on his chest. Ironhide looked down to see Annabelle leveling her brightly colored dart gun at him with a triumphant smile.

"Got you!" Annabelle giggled.

"**It has to stick to count young one,"** he reminded her with a predatory smirk, **"Prepare to be defeated!"**

The weapons specialist moved around the shed, lifted his weapon, and unleashed a flurry of soft yellow balls at his miniscule attacker. Annabelle screamed and ran for cover, the soft projectiles bouncing like hail off her back and against the ground behind her. Ironhide chuckled when she disappeared behind the other side of his shed.

"**You cannot escape!"**

He marched around the building, ball gun pointing in calculated sweeps, but Annabelle wasn't there. It didn't take him long to see the small form running for the house. However, Ironhide knew she wasn't going inside; that was against the rules. Annabelle dashed through the gate and ran to the backside of the house where there were more trees beyond their backyard. The old Autobot took his time tromping after her. Another rule: _he_ wasn't allowed to run. When he finally made it to the trees bordering the back yard Annabelle had disappeared.

The black Autobot moved slowly and carefully, sensors sweeping the area. Another rule: he couldn't use infrared to find her—tempting though it was. He took in air through his olfactory sensors.

"**I can smell you Annabelle."** he warned in a deep voice.

That statement always scared her out of hiding. But this time there was no squeal of terror, nor a run for cover. Ironhide dipped his head, impressed the little girl hadn't been bluffed into revealing herself.

"**I'm going to find you youngling."** he continued, **"You cannot hide from me for—."**

**[**Plink!]

Ironhide felt something strike the plating of his belly and stick there. He glanced to his right to see Annabelle poking out from behind a tree.

"It stuck! It stuck! I got you!" she crowed.

The huge mech made a deep powering down noise and slowly toppled on his back like a great black tree. Annabelle literally jumped off the ground when Ironhide fell. When the ground and trees stopped shaking she surveyed the mountain of black and silver metal sprawled before her. She giggled and climbed up onto his hand, skittered up his arm, and carefully sat on the grill of his chest. Her giant guardian remained motionless, playing dead. She placed the butt of her dart gun triumphantly on the Autobot's chest.

"Hi, Ironhide."

The blue lights glowed**, "Hello, youngling." **his optics dimmed slightly, **"I…apologize for not greeting you earlier."**

"It's ok. Do you feel better now?" she inquired with hope.

He gave her a half-sparked nod, **"Yes Annabelle. You have made me feel… better."**

His voice lacked conviction and the child picked up on it, "What's the matter Ironhide?"

The big mech ground his jaw a second but sighed through his vents, **"Well Annabelle, there comes a time in every Autobot's life when he realizes he's not the latest model anymore. That he's outdated."**

Annabelle cocked her head at the robotic explanation.

He noticed her confusion and tried to get out the words, **"I'm just…getting..."**

"Old?" she guessed.

Ironhide snorted and frowned, _**"Yes."**_

"I know." she said matter-of-factly.

The mech grumbled to himself_. Of course_ it would be obvious.

"But I don't care. I like you anyway." Annabelle smiled.

"**Thanks…I think."**

Annabelle tipped her head, "How old are you Ironhide?"

"**Very."**

She giggled at his response and then her face got serious.

"I'm sorry you didn't catch the Decepticon." she empathized.

Ironhide sighed deeply, **"So am I."**

Annabelle looked at him, "I missed the goal at my soccer game last week."

The weapon's specialist nodded, recalling that particular incident, **"I remember."**

"I was really mad but Daddy said sometimes we mess up so we can do better the next time," she explained.

The Autobot blinked at her statement. _**How often had he said similar quotes to the young Autobots he had trained? How often had HE pushed and coached the new recruits after a particular screw up? **_And there he sat like a raw cadet who had missed his target during a simulation and _he _was being coached by a human child.

_**How did she do that?**_

He chuckled ironically, **"You're right, Annabelle."**

Annabelle grinned, noticing his demeanor lighten. With a small jump from his chest she landed on his abdomen and retrieved the fatal dart stuck to Ironhide's plating.

"Wanna play again?" she asked, loading the dart into the toy.

"**If we do you'd better go retrieve your ammo."** With a gentle hand he picked her up and set her down on the ground. He slowly sat up, **"You'd better hurry or I'm gonna getcha!"**

Annabelle squealed with glee and took off. Ironhide watched her and a smile graced his normally serious face. Age be slagged, at that moment he never felt younger.


End file.
